Welcome To Cake Shiro
by shitsuka
Summary: "Wah, wah Hyourinmaru kira – kira pelanggan kita hari ini membawa barang yang menarik tidak yah?"/"Hahaha aku sudah tidak sabar mengambil barang itu !" RnR onegai


Di bukit yang ada di kota Karakura, terdapat sebuah toko dengan bentuk bangunan yang antik. Konon toko itu menjual beraneka cake, yang dapat mengabulkan keinginan kita.

"Wah, wah Hyourinmaru kira – kira pelanggan kita hari ini membawa barang yang menarik tidak yah?" tanya seseorang kepada hewan di sebelahnya.

Sedangnya hewan yang di sebelahnya hanya menjawab dengan 'Sstt'

"Hahaha aku sudah tidak sabar mengambil barang itu~!" ucap orang itu lagi dengan seringaian.

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom : Bleach<strong>

**Characters :**

**~ Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**~ Kuchiki Rukia**

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo**

**~ Orihime Inoue**

**Genre : Fantasy**

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje, Nggak Bermaksud Bashing Chara**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Welcome to Cake Shiro © Shitsuka**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul :**

**Chocolate Magic © Mizuho Rino **

**Walaupun begitu fict ini nggak sama dengan manganya Mizuho-sensei~!**

**YOSH~!**

**Happy Reading and Review~!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Bab 1 : Black Forest**

Seperti pagi – pagi biasanya Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, dan Inoue Orihime pergi ke sekolah bersama – sama.

"O-ohayo-you Kurosaki-kun," sapa Orihime dengan terbata – bata.

"Ah Ohayou, Orihime-san." balas Ichigo.

"Yo Midget!" seru Ichigo kepada anak perempuan yang berjalan di sebelah Orihime.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Midget kepala jeruk!" seru Rukia kepada Ichigo.

Setelah itu pertengkaran – pertengkaran kecil pun menemani perjalanan Ichigo, dan Rukia sedangkan Orihime hanya diam saja memperhatikan pertengkaran Ichigo dan Rukia.

Saat mereka tiba di Karakura Gakuen Ichigo dan Rukia masih saja mempertengkarkan hal – hal yang tidak masuk akal.

'Uh mereka akrab sekali.' batin Orihime.

"Umm Kuchiki-san ayo kita masuk ke kelas." ajak Orihime sambil mengait tangan Rukia.

"Eh, iya." balas Rukia.

"Hoi tungguin kek!" seru Ichigo yang tertinggal.

Skip Time..

~Kring…Kring..Kring..~

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi kini Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, dan Ishida sedang makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Nee, Kuchiki-san kau pernah dengar tentang sebuah toko yang ada di bukit Karakura?" tanya Orihime.

"Sepertinya pernah dengar. Kenapa memangnya Orihime-san?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Mau nyoba ke situ nggak? Katanya di situ menjual berbagai cake yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan kita loh!" jawab Orihime berapi – api.

"Hei, mau ngapain kalian kesana?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba – tiba nimbrung.

"Um aku sama Kuchiki-san ingin iseng kesitu saja." jawab Orihime dengan malu – malu.

"Memangnya apa urusan mu Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya bertanya, memangnya tidak boleh? Lagian aku tidak minta kau yang men-Uhk" "Berhentilah teriak – teriak di kuping orang baka jeruk!" seru Rukia setelah menonjok perut Ichigo.

"Hah kalian ini, memang tidak pernah berubah yah." ucap Ishida.

"Memang!" seru Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali yah! Bisa – bisa tumbuh bibit cinta tuh." ucap Tatsuki.

Saat mendengar kata – kata Tatsuki yang barusan raut wajah Orihime langsung berubah menjadi pucat, dan itu membuat teman – temannya khawatir.

"Orihime-san kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak apa – apa kok Kuchiki-san." jawab Orihime.

"Bukannya tadi kau baik – baik saja Orihime-san kok bisa pucat begitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hehe mungkin hanya masuk angin saja." jawab Orihime sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Mau kami antar ke ruang perawatan?" tanya Ishida berbarengan dengan Tatsuki.

"Tidak terimakasih." jawab Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya kini waktunya mereka pulang sekolah, seperti paginya mereka pulang sekolah ber – tiga. Namun sebelum pulang ke rumah, mereka sudah janjian akan menunjungi sebuah toko yang ada di bukit Karakura.

Dari sekolah mereka ke bukit Karakura jaraknya cukup dekat, sekitar 15 menit jika berjalan kaki. Sesampainya di toko itu mereka disambut oleh seorang anak laki – laki dengan rambut putih jabrik yang kira – kira tingginya 133 centimeter.

"Selamat datang di toko Cake Shiro, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro dan ini peliharaan saya namanya Hyourinmaru." ucap Hitsugaya sambil mempersilahkan pelanggannya masuk.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Orihime yang langsung memeluk Ichigo. Melihat itu tersirat kesedihan di wajah Rukia.

"Ah maaf ini peliharaan saya. Hyourinmaru jangan menakuti tamu seperti itu." seru Hitsugaya pada ularnya.

"Anda memelihara ular?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Hehehe iya." jawab Ichigo.

"Ah Orihime-san ayo kita duduk." ucap Rukia langsung menggandeng tangan Orihime.

"Hei tunggu." ucap Ichigo.

"Kh, cinta segitiga yah? Menarik!" ucap Hitsugaya berbisik.

Setelah Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime duduk di meja, Hitsugaya menghampiri mereka.

"Silahkan mau pesan cake yang mana? Kalian hanya di perbolehkan memesan satu cake." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa cuman di perbolehkan memesan satu cake?" tanya Orihime.

"Kalau kalian memesan banyak tubuh kalian bisa hancur loh." jawab Hitsugaya.

Mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya Ichigo, Rukia, dan Orihime akhirnya hanya memesan sebuah minuman.

**.**

**.**

**~ Keesokan harinya ~**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" seru Orihime di sebrang jalan.

"Yo!" jawab Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

"Hei stop mengikuti ucapanku baka jeruk!" seru Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Bukannya kau yang mengikuti ucapanku?" balas Ichigo.

"Sudah, sudah Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun jangan bertengkar." lerai Orihime.

"Baiklah Orihime-san." ucap Rukia.

"Eh, Rukia apa kau tidak curiga dengan anak laki – laki berambut putih kemarin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu Ichigo? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan anak laki – laki itu?" Rukia bertanya balik.

"Entahlah tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan toko itu." ucap Ichigo.

"Mungkin karena toko itu menjual berbagai kue aneh." celetuk Orihime.

"Ah aku jadi penasaran dengan kue yang ia jajakan." ucap Rukia.

"Aku juga." ucap Orihime.

"Wah gawat kita harus bergegas lima belas menit lagi bal masuk berbunyi." seru Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nee, Rukia." bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia dan itu membuat wajah Rukia cukup merona.

"Apaan sih?" ucap Rukia sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Stt jangan keras – keras bicaranya baka kita kan sedang di perpustakaan." bisik Ichigo.

"Ah iya aku lupa." ucap Rukia berbisik.

"Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ucap Ichigo sambil menyeret Rukia keluar dari perpustakaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka tiba di atap Karakura Gakuen.

"Rukia." ucap Ichigo.

"Ya? Ada apa Ichigo? Kenapa kau membawaku ke atap Gakuen?" tanya Rukia.

"Aishiteru." ucap Ichigo tiba - tiba.

"Hah?" seru Rukia tidak percaya.

"Apa jawabanmu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Umm itu... Aishiteru yo Ichigo." jawab Rukia malu - malu.

"Terimakasih Rukia." ucap Ichigo.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang memperhatikan bahkan mendengarkan pembicaraan Rukia dan Ichigo sejak tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Orihime Inoue.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san?" isak Orihime sambil berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi! Aku akan merebut Kurosaki-kun dari tangan mu Kuchiki-san!" ucap Orihime.

"Yah, aku akan merebut Kurosaki-kun dan menjadikannya milikku!" ucap orihime lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu setelah Ichigo dan Rukia berpacaran sikap Orihime semakin aneh, contoh seperti hari ini.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu. Kini keadaan kelas mereka benar - benar kosong hanya tinggal Orihime, Ichigo dan Rukia yang tersisa.

"Ichi-"

"Kurosaki-kun!" seru Orihime memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Ru- eh Orihime-san ada apa?" ucap Ichigo.

"Anu bisa bantu aku memilih hadiah untuk sepupuku yang berulang tahun?" tanya Orihime sambil memeluk lengan Ichigo.

"Tapi aku harus bertanya dulu kepada Rukia." jawab Ichigo.

"Rukia, kamu mau ikut bantu memilih kado untuk sepupunya Orihime?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, itu baiklah." jawab Rukia.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang Kurosaki-kun!" seru Orihime sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

**'Hah? Kok aku merasa akhir - akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Orihime-san yah? Kenapa aku merasa ia ingin menjauhkanku dengan Ichigo?'** batin Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**~ Mall Karakura ~**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan - jalan di mall tapi Orihime belum membelikan satupun kado untuk sepupunya itu, yang ia lakukan hanya menanyakan komentar Ichigo tentang beberapa baju yang ia coba. Selama satu jam juga Rukia merasa dirinya di acuhkan bahkan tak dianggap oleh Orihime, hal itu membuat tanda tanya di kepala Rukia semakin besar.

**'Kok aku di acuhkan? Kenapa? Memangnya aku berbuat apa sehingga Orihime mengacuhkanku?'** batin Rukia.

**'Ah, pasti Rukia merasa di acuhkan dan tak ku anggap.'** batin Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu yah." usul Orihime.

"Ya. Ayo Rukia!" ucap Ichigo.

Setelah mereka naik beberapa lantai akhirnya mereka tiba di area _foodcourt _yang ada di Mall Karakura.

"Kau ingin makan apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Aku ing-"

"Kurosaki-kun kau ingin makan - makanan yang di jual di stand itu tidak?" tanya Orihime memotong ucapan Rukia.

"Baiklah. Ayo Rukia!" jawab Ichigo.

**'Ada apa ini? Kenapa Orihime-san selalu memotong ucapanku?'** batin Rukia.

Akhirnya mereka membeli makanan dari stand yang di tunjuk Orihime tadi. Saat Ichigo dan Rukia ingin duduk bersebelahan tiba - tiba Orihime menyelak dan akhirnya Orihime lah yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ichigo sedangkan Rukia duduk di depan Ichigo dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Rukia kamu ingin mencoba makanan ku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Baiklah." jawab Rukia.

"Oke. Buka mulut mu." ucap Ichigo. Saat Rukia ingin menggigit suapan Ichigo tiba - tiba saja Orihime menduluinya dan langsung menelannya.

"Wah Kurosaki-kun makananmu enak sekali!" ucap Orihime.

"Aku ingin pulang permisi!" ucap Rukia sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo sambil berdiri dari kursinya namun di cegah oleh Orihime.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki-kun lebih baik kita melanjutkan makan siangnya saja." ucap Orihime.

**'Yes kena kau Kuchiki-san!'** batin Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Kenapa? Kenapa Orihime-san? Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat kepadamu!' batin Rukia.

'Tapi kenapa kau bersikap begini?' batinnya lagi.

Karena Rukia sedang kalut tanpa sadar sekarang ia telah tiba di sebuah toko dengan bentuk bangunan yang antik, yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama Ichigo dan Orihime.

Perlahan - lahan Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu toko tersebut dan membuka pintu toko tersebut.

**'Krinting.. Krinting'** suara bell pintu toko Hitsugaya berbunyi.

"Selamat datang di toko Cake Shiro. Rupanya kau Kuchiki Rukia, aku sudah menunggumu apa permohonanmu?" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aku ingin lebih tegar menghadapi Orihime-san." ucap Rukia sambil tertunduk.

"Aih ini aku berikan potongan cake Black Forest. Black Forest melambangkan rasa manis dan pahit yang dicampur jadi satu dan rasa itu memberi ketegaran bagi kita. Tapi cake ku harganya mahal loh." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menyeringai.

"Berapapun harganya aku akan membayarnya! Ku mohon berikan cake itu, aku ingin lebih tegar dalam menghadapi Orihime-san!" seru Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan ambil satu potong." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menyodorkan satu nampan yang penuh dengan potongan cake Black Forest.

"Terimakasih." ucap Rukia sambil mengambil cake itu dan memakannya.

Setelah Rukia menghabiskan potongan cake itu tiba - tiba saja ia merasa hatinya tenang dan semua pikirannya penuh sesak dengan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ah aku merasa tenang dan tiba - tiba saja pikiran ku penuh sesak dengan Ichigo! Oh ya apa yang aku lakukan di toko mu?" jawab Rukia.

"Astaga! Harusnya kan saat ini aku pergi bersama Ichigo dan Orihime. Ah gawat! Aku permisi Hitsugaya-san." ucap Rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan toko Hitsugaya.

"Hmm Kuchiki-san sebagai bayarannya yang kuambil dari dirimu adalah semua rasa takutmu dan beberapa kejadian menyakitkan yang kau alami selama seminggu ini." bisik Hitsugaya pada ularnya.

"Bukankah masih ada seorang gadis lagi? Oh gadis berambut cokelat muda itu kapan akan berkunjung kemari yah?" tanya Hitsugaya pada ularnya yang tentu saja hanya di balas 'Stt' oleh ularnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Rukia sudah tiba di Mall Karakura, sekarang matanya sedang mengelilingi seluruh area foodcourt untuk mencari Ichigo dan Orihime. Gotcha ia menemukannya, ia melihat Orihime dan Ichigo sedang duduk berdua di sebuah bangku. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung menghampiri bangku tersebut.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia.

"Rukia!" balas Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san." ucap Orihime datar.

"Orihime-san." balas Rukia.

"Kenapa kau tadi pergi meninggalkan kami?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Eh?" ucap Rukia bingung.

"Sudahlah Kuchiki-san sebaiknya kau lanjutkan makan mu." ucap Orihime.

"Hmm baiklah." balas Rukia.

Setelah Rukia menghabiskan makanannya ia di ajak ke toilet oleh Orihime.

"Kuchiki-san kemana saja kau tadi?" tanya Orihime to the point.

"Hah? Emangnya tadi aku pergi kemana?" Rukia bertanya balik.

"Kau memang aneh! Oh jangan - jangan tadi Kuchiki-san pergi ke toko cake yang waktu itu?" seru Orihime dengan nada sakartis.

"Mungkin." jawab Rukia innocent.

"Kau!" ucap Orihime sambil berlari meninggalkan Rukia di toilet sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendengar jawaban Rukia, Orihime langsung bergegas menuju toko dengan bentuk bangunan yang antik yang terletak di bukit Karakura.

**'Krinting.. Krinting' **suara bell pintu toko Hitsugaya berbunyi.

"Selamat datang di toko Cake Shiro. Wah, wah akhirnya kau datang juga Inoue Orihime. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Aku ingin cake yang dimakan Kuchiki-san tadi!" seru Orihime to the point.

"Aih anda sangat tidak sabaran yah." balas Hitsugaya dengan seringaian.

"Ayo cepat! Aku ingin merebut Kurosaki-san dari Kuchiki-san!" seru Orihime.

"Baiklah. Ini silahkan cake Black Forest, sebelumnya aku peringatkan cokelat ku itu mahal loh." ucap Hitsugaya sambil menawarkan menyodorkan satu nampan yang penuh dengan potongan cake Black Forest.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan ambil satu!" ucap Orihime sambil mengambil sepotong cake Black Forest lalu melahapnya. Setelah melahapnya Orihime langsung pergi meninggalkan toko Hitsugaya.

"Tak sabaran sekali kau Orihime-san." bisik Hitsugaya kepada ularnya.

"Hmm Orihime-san jatuhlah kau kedalam kegelapan yang teramat dalam!" bisik Hitsugaya lagi dengan seringaian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Orihime sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Selama di perjalanan banyak orang yang berbisik sambil melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan jijik.

'Kenapa semua orang melihatku dengan pandangan jijik?' ucap Orihime. Namun suaranya tidak keluar, Orihime panik dan mencoba berteriak.

'Hei kalian! Tolonglah aku!' jerit Orihime. Tapi percuma saja suaranya tetap tidak mau keluar.

"Hei, lihat lah tampangmu!" seru seorang anak laki - laki.

'Hah?' ucap Orihime.

Ia langsung bergegas mengambil kaca, dilihatnya pantulan wajahnya yang sekarang menjadi sangat buruk rupa. Orihime terkejut dan langsung berteriak 'AAAAA!'. Namun tetap saja, walaupun ia berteriak sekencang - kencangnya suaranya tidak akan kembali.

"Nee, Orihime-san sebagai bayarannya ku ambil kecantikan dan suaramu." bisik Hitsugaya sambil berjalan melewati Orihime.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_~ Fin / TBC ~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Pojokan Author :<strong>

**Hallo minna~! Hee shitsu kembali dengan fanfict baru. Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari Manganya Mizuho-sensei.**

**Hue maafkan shitsu kalau fanfict ini kacau balau, karena akhir - akhir ini shitsu memang rada aneh dan gaje.**

**Kalau minna ada yang mau shitsu ngelanjutin fict ini shitsu akan ngelanjutin fict ini dengan senang hati, tentunya dengan nama cake yang lain. ^.^**

**Oh iya disini shitsu minta maaf sebesar - besarnya untuk Orihime FC shitsu tak bermaksud nge-bashing Chara, jadi ampunilah shitsu. T.T**

**Oke untuk beberapa fanfict shitsu yang belum kelar pasti bakal shitsu lanjutin kok~ Jadi tenang aja..**

* * *

><p><strong>MIND TO :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
